HITMAN™ Side Characters
Throughout HITMAN™, there are many minor characters the player can encounter. Freeform Training Terry Norfolk Terry Norfolk can be seen using his phone, and afterwards walking onto the cruise ship to communicate with Kalvin Ritter. Norfolk is an older male, wearing a white blazer, with a red shirt, white pants, and a white hat. His disguise can be used to get a private meeting with Ritter. The Showstopper Helmut Kruger Helmut Kruger is a prominent fashion model, the new face of the Viktor Novikov-owned brand Sanguine Ice, and a personal friend of Novikov's girlfriend Dalia Margolis. He also once appeared in a Jordan Cross music video. He's probably from Germany, Austria or another German-speaking country. His name is spelled "Krüger" on a Sanguine placard near the dressing area. He wears blue and white makeup across his face, with a blue and black coat. The player can use his phone to call Dalia Margolis to get a private meeting with her, and his disguise can be used to walk the runway. Agent 47 and Kruger look very much alike, which allows the player, after reapplying Kruger's makeup, to walk down the runway. This triggers a meeting with Margolis. When Agent 47 meets Margolis in disguise, she asks him (thinking he's Helmut) to date Jessica Highmoore to gain insider information from her father's company, Highmoore Consulting. Kurt Donovan Kurt Donovan follows Viktor Novikov closely around the Palais de Walewska in the mission The Showstopper. He follows and guards Novikov closely throughout his loop through the palace. He wears a full black suit, with a tie, and can drop a phone which the player can use to call a "Code 17" evacuation, forcing Victor Novikov and Dalia Margolis to the south-east most room on the second floor. Sophus Fatale Sophus Fatale is Dalia Margolis' personal assistant, manager and familiar friend. He follows Dalia around the auction and talks to her about some IAGO operations. He thinks very critical about Dalia's boyfriend Viktor Novikov and even suggests to get rid of him, because his criminal past could be a big danger for IAGO. Valerie St. Clair Valerie St. Clair is a writer for the fashion magazine The Showstopper, a magazine which had really low sales figures recently because internet fashion blogs are much more popular. The editorial team was almost at checkout, but recently St. Clair came to know about some of Viktor Novikov's darkest secrets, like his spy and blackmailing activities. She wants to reveal those secrets to the public to save The Showstopper, but first she needs evidence. She went to the fashion show and smuggled one of her people, a girl named Hailey, into the secret IAGO auction to collect evidence. Unfortunately, Novikov and Margolis were killed before St. Clair could leak their secrets. Her large sunglasses and blonde bangs give her a strong resemblance to Vogue editior Anna Wintour, also a very influential fashion magazine journalist. Martha Herris Martha Herris is a model and spy working for IAGO. She provided the NOC list for IAGO in less than six weeks by having a relationship with a British commander. Dalia Margolis is very happy with her work and even wants to promote her, but Herris refuses. She wants to quit her spy activities and establish her own streetwear brand with the help of Sebastian Sato. Margolis isn't very happy about this, but Herris just tells her that she knows when she has to quit. Tren Po Prince Tren Po is a guest at the IAGO auction that takes place at Palais de Walewska during the Sanguine Fashion Show. His father Jin Po is a notorious third-world dictator who has convinced his people to worship him as a god, and Tren is his apparent heir. Tren can be spotted in a hallway just outside the IAGO auction, talking on his cell phone to Jordan Cross about composing a song for his coronation. In World of Tomorrow, two scientists in the underground lab can be heard daydreaming about who they'd choose to kill with their experimental virus. One suggests Jin Po, while his colleague counters that Tren Po would simply succeed him and be an even worse tyrant. Most likely, he's a parody of North Korea's leader Kim Jong-un as his name and Asian appearance suggest. Sir Humphrey Titus Rutherford Sir Humphrey Rutherford is a wealthy British weapon manufacturer who sells his weapons to governments to help them fight against terror organisations like Crystal Dawn. He was invited to the IAGO auction and can be seen drinking champagne on the auction's patio. He is interested in some construction plans for a fighting drone by Kronlund Industries (which was most likely the name for Kronstadt Industries during early development of the game, as it is only mentioned once), which is a rival weapon manufacturer. Mabaya Mzabumi Mabaya Mzabumi is the representative of terror organization Crystal Dawn at the IAGO auction in Paris. He can be seen drinking champagne on the auction's patio. He bought some flight plans at an IAGO auction some time ago and caused the shooting down of a plane over the African jungle by Crystal Dawn. He also reveals that Crystal Dawn is involved in slavery and diamond smuggling. His name suggests he's from Central or East African. Andrea Martinez Andrea Martinez is the mightiest woman of the Delgado drug cartel and represents them at the IAGO auction in Paris. She can be seen on the auction`s patio drinking some champagne and talking to other guests. According to a conversation with politician Nelle Brent, she was involved in a bloody vendetta once. It is also said that her home village was burned down by outlaws when she was 12 years old. Nelle Brent Nelle Brent is an American politician of the Democratic Party and an invited guest at the IAGO auction in Paris. She wants Margolis to let the Republican Party look bad, so the Democrats' candidate, Barclay, will win the elections. Margolis tells her that this will be absolute no problem. She also gets a call during the auction and finds out, that Thomas Cross, a seemingly Republican businessman, donated a high sum of money to the Democrats just recently. Sheikh Salman Al-Ghazali Sheikh Salman Al-Ghazali is the guest of honor at the IAGO auction that takes place at Palais de Walewska during the Sanguine Fashion Show. His family is extremely wealthy, and are known sponsors of terrorism. He can be seen in a locked room with a guard, wearing a white suit with a red and gold headdress. In Club 27, according to the hotel manager Sheikh Salman Al-Ghazali has stayed in Himmapan hotel before, he has requested a safe found a half-eaten sandwich inside so the manager warned that the same will not happen to Dexy Barat. Sebastian Sato Sebastian Sato is the lead fashion designer for the Sanguine Fashion Show, which takes place at Palais de Walewska. He was intimidated by Viktor Novikov, and felt like his creativity was being stifled by him. Sato can be seen with the rest of the makeup and clothing designers, near the runway of the palace. In the briefing for A Gilded Cage, a news ticker shows that Sato quit Sanguine soon after Viktor Novikov was killed, despite Sanguine becoming more popular than ever and Sato no longer having to answer to Novikov. Max Decker Max Decker is a member of the Russian FSB and was also part of the now dissolved KGB, the intelligence service of the Soviet Union. His active years were during the Cold War. He wants to meet with Viktor Novikov regarding a criminal case which the FSB is mounting towards the him. While Decker is waiting in the Lounge, he will receive a phone call from Novikov, who will tell him to meet with him at the Pavilion, and that a security guard will escort him there. Decker will wait for the security guard and then follow him to the meeting spot. Decker has also brought a personal bodyguard with him to the show, who will accompany him at all times. With the FSB mounting a criminal case against Viktor Novikov, Decker has been payed a seven digit amount to destroy the evidence against him. Decker managed to arrange a fire at the FSB headquarters which destroyed all of the evidence, except one final remaining copy of the case file containing every bit of dirty intel the FSB ever collected on Novikov. Once he reaches the pavilion, he will place another phone call to Novikov who has yet to arrive. When Novikov arrives they will have a conversation and he will then give Novikov the last remaining file. Novikov will tell Decker that the money will be wired to his account and Decker will then leave the palace. Hailey Brennan Hailey Brennan is Margolis' secretary, but in fact she is a spy working for Valerie St. Clair and "The Showstopper" magazine, working undercover to reveal Margolis' and Novikov's secrets. She is, however, very afraid of Margolis and if the auction is sabotaged, she will think Margolis is going to kill her and panic. She is soon comforted by Jared Dorst, a bodyguard standing close, who seems to have had a relationship with her in the past, and he helps her escape by taking her to the river. Lana Caprice Lana Caprice is a news reporter She can be found from first floor, from the same room as the Battleaxe and is part of the A rare scoop opportunity. She has a camera next to her, where a remote explosive, can be attached. She will go to interview Viktor Novikov, if you get her a lens for the camera (located in a van, in the parking lot). You can blow up the remote explosive, during the interview, to eliminate Viktor Novikov Congressman Walsh Congressman Walsh is a minor character, who has a short dialogue with Viktor Novikov, at the start of the Fashion Show, where Viktor asks Walsh, to join him and Dalia Margolis, for a drink, later on. He will at some point, go to the outside party area, where Max Decker also is. Liza McKenzie Liza McKenzie, is part of the Showstopper Magazine and works for Valerie St. Claire. She is asked to find something that proves, Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis, have criminal history. It would be released in the Showstopper Magazine. Liza first refuses, but then gives in, and proceeds to make a phone call in a nearby bathroom World of Tomorrow Roberto Vargas Roberto Vargas is Silvio Caruso's golf coach, and Francesca De Santis' love interest. He seemed to be deeply infatuated with DeSantis, as he knew her favorite kind of decoration and spent time preparing a room lavishly for his date with her. His disguise can be used to kill De Santis. Marcello Ray Marcello is Silvio Caruso's head chef, and cooks all the meals for Caruso's villa. He spends much of his time trying to figure out the spaghetti sauce recipe Caruso's mother used. He seems to not care about sanitation standards as he smokes his cigarette next to the food in the kitchen. Oscar Lafayette Oscar Lafayette is a therapist and a writer. He can be seen at the beginning of the mission speaking on his phone, during which he mentions Jordan Cross was among his patients. He wears a brown suit, and is bald. The player can use his disguise to infiltrate Silvio Caruso's villa and get a private session from him. Luigi Salvatore & Mario Salvatore Mario and Luigi are plumbers and walk around the Sewers. They are based off Super Mario and his brother Luigi, from Nintendo. Mario carries a Sewer Key and Luigi Carries a Sewer Key and a Shop Key. Mario is in the sewers under the church, and Luigi is in the sewers under the Caruso Mansion. Mario wears red overalls, red gold cap, white shirt and has a necklace, and Luigi wears Green overalls, green gold cap and a black shirt. Both outfits can be used to walk in Sewers and in Mansion Yard. Craig Rocco McVeigh Craig Rocco McVeigh is based off Craig McVeigh, the winner of Hitman Sniper Challenge. He lives in the same building where the Butcher and the ICA Safehouse are, and his sister Claudia Di Meo has gotten Rocco a job as a kitchen hand in Marcello Ray's Kitchen in Caruso Mansion. He tries to think big but that doesn't lead him to anywhere, and he seems to be always late for work. His apartment has an Apartment Key, Mansion Keycard, Kitchen Assistant outfit, a computer with a Hitman game open and lots of Ash Trays. He is a heavy smoker and says he is a Buddhist as an excuse, if the player rings his doorbell as a Priest. Father Padre Francesco Father Francesco is the Catholic priest of the church of Sapienza. He wears a black priest robe, a priest hat and round glasses. His disguise can be used to walk in private chuch property. Landslide Dr. Docciaborsa Docciaborsa is one of the celebrities Marco Abiatti greets on his political rally. Docciaborsa is a former brain surgeon and the first doctor in Italy who planted a new brain into a monkey. He was celebrated by scientists and even was on cover of the scientific magazine "Nature". He carries a sedative syringe which can be taken after subdued/killed him. Monia Bellini Bellini is one of the celebrities Marco Abiatti greets on his political rally. She is an over-the-hill stage play writer and her plays don't seem to be very good, because her last play which was presented in Milan was deposed very fast. Abiatti seems to be a fan of her plays. While talking about about a possible play set in Sapienza, they mention Dino Bosco, who died a few years before the events in Sapienza while recording his movie "The Icon". Prof. Antonio Prof. Antonio is one of the celebrities Marco Abiatti greets on his rally. He is a journalist writing for the Italian newspaper "Repubblica". His political views seem to be social democratic or socialist, as Abiatti, who is a right-wing politician, makes fun about it. Cinque Ciliegie "Cinque Ciliegie" (Italian for "five cherries") is the band Marco Abiatti arranged to play on his rally. The band consists of female lead singer Cristina Dionisi, guitarist Felix Merkl and keyboarder Michele Delle Marche. The band only plays Italian folk, in keeping with Abiatti's attempts to cultivate an populist image for himself. A Gilded Cage Erik Olander Erik Olander is the Consul of Sweden in Marrakesh. He had close ties to Claus Hugo Strandberg and likely worked alongside him in the finance industry, but was unaware of Strandberg's plans to defraud Moroccan citizens. After the fraud was exposed and Strandberg was violently broken out of a police convoy, Olander conspired with General Reza Zaydan to kill Strandberg by downing his plane as soon as he left Morocco. He also most likely has ties to Providence. Sayid Laham Sayid Laham is a prisoner captured by Reza Zaydan. He was captured when his brother was killed during Claus Hugo Strandberg's prison escape and he attempted to expose the whole operation. His disguise can be used to kill Zaydan. Konny Engström Konny Engström is a masseur at the Swedish Consulate building in Marrakesh. He is scheduled for an appointment with Claus Hugo Strandberg, but wishes to not attend the meeting due to being in the building during the riots and not wanting to work with Claus Hugo Strandberg. He pleads on the phone with his boss to get out of this situation. Hilda Berg Hilda Berg is the former security manager of the Swedish Consulate in Marrakesh. She's not very happy about Erik Olander's decision to provide Claus Hugo Strandberg refuge in the Consulate. She's talking on the phone with someone named Lasse about the security tunnel Strandberg will pass if there is a contretemps in the Consulate. Pamela Kingsley Pamela "Pam" Kingsley is a journalist for GNN News. She is scheduled for an interview with Claus Hugo Strandberg at the Swedish Consulate, but her previous cameraman has gone missing and the replacement cameraman Finley spends his time at the Shisha Cafe. Jeff Baker Jeff Baker is a freelancing cameraman in Marrakesh. He was hired by the GNN News crew to record the interview with Claus Hugo Strandberg after their own cameraman got sick. Jeff, however, never intended to do what he was paid for. So he gave them a false name (Finley), took the payment and went to the Shisa Café instead. Ellinor Westrup Ellinor Westrup is a fashion model working for Sanguine and a former IAGO model. Prior to Dalia Margolis' death, she was instructed to have a relationship with Moroccan army general Reza Zaydan to find out about some of his secrets. Westrup found out that he is responsible for Strandberg's liberation to cause upsets because of his plans to overthrow the Moroccan government. She's talking to someone named "Audrey" on the phone while hanging around in the shisha bar and tells her that she will soon break up with Zaydan and quit her spy activities. She plans to totally concentrate on her model career in the future. Director Fanin Mister Fanin is the director of one of New York City's oldest private banks and the successor of Eugene Cobb, director until his plane went missing somewhere over the Pacific ocean. Fanin is most likely a member of Providence, as he can be seen with a man operating with Providence in the cutscene after A Gilded Cage. Fanin seems to be new to the organization, because he doesn't know what was inside the Providence vault. Fanin is very nervous and fearful. Club 27 Thomas Cross Thomas Cross was a multi-billionaire media mogul, and the father of Jordan Cross. He had a difficult relationship with Jordan, his only son, and they were completely estranged up until the death of Jordan's girlfriend Hannah Highmoore. Thomas used his vast money and political clout to protect Jordan, and though Jordan was desperate for his help at the time, he went on to deeply resent being under his father's thumb again. Unbeknownst to Jordan, his manager Dexy was blackmailing him and Thomas arranged for Dexy to be paid off (which is why Ken Morgan appears in the mission Club 27). In The Showstopper, an auction guest discusses receiving a major donation from Thomas favoring the United States Democratic Party. Her reaction is one of mixed surprise and apprehension, calling Thomas "as Republican as college football, and evil". Coincidentally, Tren Po is on the other side of the room on the phone with Jordan Cross. Thomas had been living reclusively on a private island near Costa Rica, and left it for the first time in years to attend Jordan's funeral. He was kidnapped from the funeral, his offshore accounts containing billions of dollars were completely drained within hours, and Thomas was found dead by multiple gunshot wounds the same evening. Dexy Barat Dexy Barat is Jordan Cross' manager. Two guards outside her suite claim that prior to working in the music industry, she was the CLO of a pesticide company and successfully argued that the plaintiffs of a major health-related lawsuit against them should pay them damages instead. She mentions to Thomas over the phone that she has multiple ex-husbands. When Jordan killed his girlfriend Hannah Highmoore, she was the very first person Jordan called for help. She then recommended involving Jordan's father Thomas Cross despite the father and son being estranged, and would continue to encourage Jordan to improve his relationship with Thomas. Jordan's fateful argument with Hannah was somehow recorded on audio, and Jordan obsessively listened to it nightly before Dexy confiscated it, claiming it was for his own good. Unbeknownst to Jordan, Dexy used the recording as blackmail to extort money from Thomas Cross. During Club 27, Ken Morgan shows up to the Himmapan hotel to discuss the details in person, but due to a lazy Class crew member, he is made three hours late and Dexy calls Thomas directly instead. Mrs. Mookjai Mrs. Mookjai is the manager at the Thomas Cross-owned Himmapan Luxury Hotel and Resort. Employees often mention her strict work ethic and micromanagement, and true to her reputation, she can see through just about any hotel employee disguise 47 wears. Unlike most business associates of his father's, Jordan Cross is very friendly towards her. Abel de Silva Abel de Silva is a well-known drummer on the New York indie rock scene. He was previously a member of the bands Death and Taxes and Flat Earth Society. During the mission Club 27, he is scheduled to audition to replace The Class's recently-departed drummer. In real life, "Death and Taxes" and "Flat Earth Society" are songs by the American punk rock bands Kid Dynamite and Bad Religion, respectively. The latter may also be a nod to the Thomas Dolby album "The Flat Earth". Heidi Santoro Heidi Santoro is the lead guitarist of The Class. During Club 27, she and Jordan have strong creative differences and she openly contemplates leaving the band over Jordan's controlling behavior (as did their longtime drummer). She was a good friend of Hannah Highmoore, and some crew members of The Class privately speculate that she subconsciously resents Jordan for Hannah's death. Otis Kaplan Otis Kaplan is Ken Morgan's personal bodyguard. He follows, guards and talks to Morgan as they roam about the hotel. He wears black sunglasses, a black suit and a black tie. Freedom Fighters Olivia Hall .]] Olivia Hall is a young hacktivist, most likely originating from Great Britain. She is suspect in more than a dozen cases of cyber vandalism. As a part of the Shadow Client's team, she was responsible for leaking the data the Shadow Client got from Viktor Novikov. She operated from a militia camp in Colorado, until 47 traced her sojourn and went to Colorado to kill four high ranking members of the militia. At this time, Hall already had left the camp. She got a call from the Shadow Client after the happenings in Colorado, who told her to disappear before the Agency can find her. She's currently involved in an operation about Hamsun Oil in Reykjavik, Iceland. Eugene Cobb )]] Eugene Cobb was a private banker from New York City with connections to Providence. He served as a keyholder of Providence's New York City vault, which is probably located in the building of his bank. The key was seized by the Shadow Client while Cobb was in his private plane; After that, the plane suddenly disappeared, most likely went down somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. Cobb was reported as missing after that. Gustavo Torres Gustavo Torres is the Mexican Secretary of Interior, and a high ranking member of Providence according to Maya Parvati. The Shadow Client's team had plans to assault his limousine as it was traveling the streets of Mexico City, kill Torres and his entourage, and retrieve valuable documents from inside the limo. Ezra Berg asks his prisoner during the interrogation in the farmhouse's basement for Torres' exactly traveling route, but even the prisoner, despite beeing a Providence herald, doesn't know it. Simon Deveraux ).]] Simon Deveraux is the CEO of Biosphere, a company which produces clean power, and alleged by the Shadow Client's team to have ties to Providence. He is extremely well-guarded, which is why Sean Rose was planning to kill him by more unconventional means - upon learning Deveraux ordered a Link 4 smartwatch, Rose rigged one with a remote explosive and planned to switch it with Deveraux's order before delivery. Unfortunately, Rose was killed before the smartwatch could be delivered, so the assassination probably never happened. Alma Reynard Alma Reynard is a freelance assassin and Sean Rose's girlfriend. She is mentioned in Rose's mission bio and by NPCs in the mission Freedom Fighters. A guard between the gardens and blast site describes her as too much of a "lone wolf". Though she is also a high-ranking member of the Shadow Client's team, she was passed over for a leadership role in favor of Rose and is conspicuously absent from their Colorado camp during the mission. She's currently involved in an operation in Berlin, Germany. Situs Inversus Jason Portman Jason Portman is the former CEO of Quantum Leap, a technology startup from Silicon Valley that he recently sold for well over $1 billion. He came to GAMA for extensive plastic surgery in hopes of looking like Helmut Kruger - likely in order to win back his ex-girlfriend Stacey, whom he calls on his cell phone while waiting in the resort lounge. Akira Nakamura Nakamura is the director of the GAMA hospital in Hokkaido. He manages all processes in the hospital as well as the maintenance of KAI, the artificial intelligence of the facility. He is very friendly to all of the patients and likes to have a talk with them while strolling around through the hospital. His black hair is fake, he actually wears a wig. While walking around, he will grab some snacks out of a bowl in the restaurant, which is a good opportunity to poison him and get his disguise which is the best in the whole level. In a private dialogue between him and Yuki Yamazaki in the Zen garden it is revealed that he knows about Providence and their intentions. So it is possible that he also is a part of the organization. Amos Dexter Amos Dexter is a wealthy Texan awaiting a lung transplant at GAMA. He is a heavy drinker and smoker, and while drunk he will try to walk into restricted areas and make racist comments to GAMA staff. He's illegally storing beer, whiskey and cigarettes in his room. The cigarettes can be stolen to make an opportunity for killing Yuki Yamazaki. He may or may not be related to Blake Dexter, a wealthy arms manufacturer from South Dakota and the antagonist of Hitman: Absolution. Dr. Nicholas Laurent Dr. Nicholas Laurent is GAMA's chief surgeon. He has trembling hands, and GAMA's helicopter pilot "Nails" provides him with illegal prescription drugs to remedy it. Laurent is recently divorced, and if the player starts the mission "Undercover in the Operating Theater", the hospital's KAI computer system hilariously offers to help him recover his "game" by running a dating simulator. Laurent's father, a military pilot, seemingly died from suicide by hanging himself with rope - rummaging through Yuki Yamazaki's room for Soders' kill list reveals that Soders personally killed Laurent's father. Loading the kill list onto Laurent's computer and letting him over-indulge in his medication is enough for Laurent to purposely kill Soders with the operating machine and make it look like an accident. Dr. Katashi Ito Dr. Katashi Ito, nicknamed "The Curator", is in charge of GAMA's morgue. He runs an illegal organ trafficking ring that's suggested to be condoned by the hospital, and holds Agent Smith captive in order to protect his secret. He suffers from bipolar disorder, and participated in a medical trial by having a microchip planted in his brain capable of altering his mood with a remote control. Agent 47 can steal the remote and manipulate Ito into clearing a path to Erich Soders' donor heart, and also spur him to commit suicide by decreasing his dose (however, the player is rewarded for keeping Ito alive). Category:Characters Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ characters